


Clashing

by AshenDemonWrites (rainbhrts94)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sparring, diet nsfw, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbhrts94/pseuds/AshenDemonWrites
Summary: Prompt: Felix + sparring + spiceWarnings: Diet NSFW, post war spoilers





	Clashing

This fun little sparring arrangement had all started just beyond the end of the war. Edelgard had been defeated, but that didn’t mean everyone’s work was finished. Many went back to their respective homes, doing what they could to quell small border skirmishes and make sure that bandits weren’t terrorizing the citizens. 

Felix was on a mission. Here to give a report in lieu of Ingrid, who had been wounded in their most recent dispute. Nothing too severe, but enough that Felix felt the need to go in her place, not that he would ever admit that to you. Unable to sleep, you wandered towards the training grounds only to find you weren’t the only one with the same idea. 

That’s how you found yourself in this particular predicament. Facing off against Felix, the both of you covered in sweat and dust, panting as you circled one another. He lunged, and you dodged, barely. Immediately he averted his eyes, and you smirked, looking down at your now torn top.

“You really shouldn’t take your eyes off your opponent.” Smugness in your voice as you cut a line down his own shirt, exposing his chest. 

“Oh? So that’s how we’re going to play this?” Felix smirked and pulled the marred shirt from his pants. His eyes never leaving yours as he took the shirt off and tossed it to the ground. 

The two of you spun around the training grounds, blades crashing against each other as he landed another hit, this time splitting your tights up the sides. 

You huffed in distraction, immediately regretting it as he pinned you to the wall by the fabric of your jacket. Without a second thought, you spun out of the garment and swung forward, hitting the clasp on his belt. 

Felix laughed outright as his pants fell to the ground, now chasing you around the training grounds in nothing but his underwear. “Byleth! Where do you think you’re going?” he asked as he caught up to you.

You turned but not fast enough as he sliced through the fabric at your back. Defiance ran through your veins as you stalked towards Felix. Your swords crossed one final time, the echo of steel ringing in your ears as you ran the tips of your fingers down his exposed chest. Felix sucked in a breath before his lips me yours. 

Someone groaned, and before you knew it, the both of you were trading blows, mouths crashing against each other repeatedly until the both of you went careening toward the ground. The both of you laid there for a moment before Felix’s soft chuckle filled your ears, and a hand found its way to your ass. 

“So, think we can finish this match elsewhere.” Felix’s eyes darted towards a corner of the room as a fierce blush worked its way across his face and down his chest. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” You smiled, pushing off of him and pulling him up and towards your quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Come Check me out on Tumblr @AshenDemonWrites  
I don't bite, hard ;)


End file.
